Not With You
by Penelope2210
Summary: Narcissa and Lucius have arranged to get Draco and Hermione married in an attempt to regain their lost reputation after the war. Can Draco and Hermione fall for each other in all this mess?
1. Beginning of a New Change

**Beginning Of a New Change**

Hermione Granger sat on the couch and let out a sigh. The world was surely going to end. At least she thought so. It was not every day that a war had just finished and as a truce between the Dark and the Light side they would be going to have a ball. A Masquerade ball nonetheless. Sure in the name of Merlin's socks!

Harry and Ron were absolutely nowhere to be seen. After the war, they had realized how much they could have missed if they had died. So contrary to the popular belief, they had actually forgiven the Death Eaters and struck up a 'kind of truce' with them. Not to mention all the Slytherins.

As Hermione climbed the creaky stairs of The Burrow (which had been repaired), she wondered what to do with herself for the ball. When she opened the door, she saw that Dear Ginny was already ready even though it would be three hours before the ball started. Gosh how desperate some people are! But Hermione couldn't deny that she looked positively ravishing. With her long auburn hair swinging behind her, and a black dress which fitted her perfectly, it seemed as though Harry wouldn't be able to be free tonight. Yes, Harry. He and Ginny had reunited after the war. Apparently the separation had been too painful for both of them. However cliché that my sound, Hermione could vouch that it was true.

Ginny looked aghast when she saw Hermione. She said with unbelief evident in her voice, "Mione. Why the hell aren't you dressed yet? Merlin's beard, are you or are you not going to the ball? If you're not, then I will drag you there myself! Now I'll get you ready and don't you dare try to interfere! ''

Hermione let out another sigh. Why did she have to go and socialize with a bunch of pureblood supremacies when she could have been reading Hogwarts- A History on her comfy couch? Well life is not fair!

After two-and-a-half hours of fidgeting and groaning, Hermione was ready. As she looked into the mirror, she was impressed. There standing was a woman in a violet gown which clung on the pelvic and then flew into ruffles at the bottom. It had only one sleeve which was decked with protruding flowery designs. Her hair (which had been converted into delicate curls by Molly Weasley at the request of her mother after the war) was up in an elegant French knot. She had to admit that she was looking pretty enough. As if reading her thoughts, Ginny said, 'Not just pretty Hermione, you are looking like an angel.'


	2. The Masquerade Ball

**2. The Masquerade Ball**

Hermione took her coat and wore it quickly. As much as she disliked the idea of going to the ball, she was still a bit curious. It was reported in The Daily Prophet that a few of the Dark side and a few of the Light side had come up with the idea of this ball. How did the Death Eaters decide to socialize with the enemies was beyond Hermione's thinking. And The Prophet was also reporting how the Dark side was repenting its mistakes and giving out various charities so that those who suffered in the war could benefit. "Ha! Nice way to retain your positions." Hermione thought bitterly.

Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry and the Weasley twins were taking one carriage. Fred had not died in the war; he had just gone into a coma from which he came out as soon as the war ended. The Weasleys had been extremely happy and George had been burning firecrackers at every corner of the house for a month!

"What a surprise, are you a stranger or Granger?" Asked Fred humorously as Hermione took his hand and climbed on the carriage. "Hmm…Let's see I think I have seen you before." continued George as he climbed in after her. "I think you are the girl Ickle-Ronnikins was dating before he fell for Lav-Lav."

Hermione's brow itched. No, she need not be reminded that the only man she had ever liked seriously had decided that it was better to date Lavender Brown than her. Personally, she didn't have any problems with Lavender. She was a nice girl even though a bit weird. Ron had reconsidered his relationship with her and was with her again by the end of the war. Even though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, Hermione was slightly relieved that Ron wasn't with her anymore. Even though she had feelings for him, she knew from the start that he wasn't her type. He was a lazy guy who was absolutely obsessed with Quidditch, but Hermione wanted a responsible, mature guy who was as intelligent as her and was focused. Ron was none of these. Frankly, she was no more attracted to him. She thought of him as just a friend and the feeling was reciprocated by him. They were still best friends and Hermione strongly believed they were better off without each other.

Yet she couldn't tolerate being the butt of everyone's jokes. She guessed that the twins had realized that she was not sulky. That was why they continuously pestered her, giving her sloppy love quotes which, according to them, could help patch up her love life with Ron. Not that she was interested anyway.

It was nearly twilight. They had almost reached the Ministry where the ball was going to take place. Hermione stuck her head out of the window. Ahead she could see the Ministry building decked with lights and charms. People were excitedly whispering to each other, marveling at the decorations. This excitement was purely because this ball was the first after the war, volunteered by none other than the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Every British wizarding citizen was invited to this 'peace ball' where the only aim was seeing and interacting with 'reformed Death Eaters' and celebrate the Light's victory and honor those who had sacrificed their lives for the betterment of the Wizarding society.

The carriage came to a stop. Harry and Ginny were the first to descend, hand in hand, as the world's "Savior Couple". Next were Ronald and Hermione as the "War Heroes" In the end were Fred and George Weasley, "The Light at the End of the Tunnel". People were shamelessly staring at them and pointing and whispering at each other as the newly-appointed celebrities made their way to the Entrance. No they didn't need the passes; those were for the common people not for those who had fought the war. The mere thought made Hermione smile.

As they made their way inside the ballroom, Ron sarcastically whispered in such a way so that only the ones near to him could hear, "Such a pleasure it is to meet our dear fellows who were after our lives not just a month ago." Hermione started giggling with Ginny as Ron, along with Harry and the twins smirked.

The ballroom certainly looked like the Victorian age ballroom where young men and women were dressed in their finest dress robes, glasses of wine in their hands, laughing and flirting, carefree. Hermione felt a wave of happiness surge through her body as she realized that what she had been aiming for during the war had become reality. A happy and free world. No more shall there be a constant fear of 'He Who Must Not Be Named', no wars, no deaths and no grief.

As Hermione walked on, leaving behind Ron, who had spotted Lavender and ran to be with his 'Lav-Lav', she observed for the first time the tension between the two sides. The Dark side was in a group, ignoring the Light side, while the Light side did the same. Hermione couldn't believe it! How in the name of Merlin's knickers could the two sides expect to be united if they can't even have a chat in a 'peace ball '? But Hermione did nothing to change that.

Draco Malfoy was _pissed._ Not angry but _pissed._ Not only was this stupid party getting on his nerves, but the continuous sight of his ex-girlfriend Astoria Greengrass flirting with his associate Theodore Nott was enraging him. The bloody mudbloods (though he didn't care about blood anymore), those 'heroic half-bloods' and the buffoon Gryffindors were actually being honored whereas people of such high status like him were being ignored.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Granger walking towards him. Great! Not only would he have to act civil with the annoying brat but his 'perfect' reputation would be tarnished. Why can't he be left alone?


	3. Having a Chat with the Enemy

**3. Having a Chat with the Enemy**

As Hermione walked towards the bar, she noticed a man sitting on the stool with his head in his hands. "Poor guy! Must have been forced to come here just like me." Thought Hermione sympathetically. "Excuse me; can you please shift to make space?" Asked Hermione.

Draco looked up. Now that she was near him, he could see that even though she was the same goody-two-shoes Granger, she was certainly beautiful. With her hair up in a knot and those big brown eyes staring at him, the chocolate of her eyes melting and pulling him into their depth, he could feel himself falling…

Draco's eyes snapped. Surely he was not thinking that Granger was pretty. No way. _But those eyes._ Hell! Something has possessed him. _But you cannot deny that she is an angel._ What?! Angel? And Granger? He should stop drinking now. Maybe she must be doing a charm on him. Or…..

"Malfoy. Look here. I said listen to me. Hello, anyone home?" Hermione snapped her fingers in front of his face muttering curses. Even though he was wearing a mask, it was not difficult to figure him out, due to his trademark platinum blonde hair. Draco finally looked at her. And he wished he hadn't. For now Hermione Granger looked as though she might blow him up. It was then that Draco realized that while he was in his land of dreams (stupid dreams); his unfocussed eyes had unintentionally drifted to Hermione's bust. And Hermione being Hermione had noticed it. "Here I come my ancestors" thought Draco as he mentally prepared himself to be killed by a furious Hermione. But to his surprise, no blow came. Instead Hermione had shifted to the next barstool and had started ordering her drink. "One butterbeer please." Asked Hermione stressfully.

Draco smirked. Even though she had changed physically, she was still the prim and proper girl who wouldn't lose control, leave getting drunk. He decided to provoke her. "Well Granger. Seeing how you are an adult now, I would have expected you to order a bit stronger drink, let's say Firewhiskey?"

For the second time in that hour, Hermione's brow itched. She replied coolly, "Leave me alone and sod off Malfoy." Draco feigned hurt, "Ouch Granger. That seriously hurt." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Immature Malfoy. That's what you are. Now just slither towards Daddy and complain how much I hurt you. Goodbye." Hermione said before gulping down the remaining contents of her butterbeer. Draco was enraged. "How dare the mudblood speak to me like this?" thought Draco as he grabbed her wrist and forced her towards him. "Who do you think you are? Just because Father used to help me earlier doesn't mean that I am totally depended on him. I am running the family business alone now without a fault." Draco spat while trying to hold a fidgeting Hermione.

"So Malfoy? I am also studying to become a Healer in the St. Mungos. And I am not bragging about it. You need to change your ways Malfoy. The war has been finished for almost 2 months. You need to let go of your ego and accept everything. By God's grace, the society is living peacefully right now. You need to move on. Now if you excuse me, I have some personal matters to attend to and would request you to kindly leave my hand and help yourself to your Firewhiskey." Concluded Hermione, freeing her hand and stalking off to find Ginny, who she needed to fresh her mind.

Draco stared at her retreating form. "Merlin's wand! She was correct. If I need to live peacefully, I have to make changes in myself. I have to make amends. And I know how to do that. I am going to show everyone that I am not the same Malfoy. I have improved myself." Thought Draco.

Draco followed Hermione. As Hermione realized that she had been followed, she turned around to face a very nervous Draco. Ron, who was behind her sharply asked, "What do you want Ferret? Came to express your desire to kill us off? No we already know that!" Harry, who was on her other side, was surprisingly patient. "Shut it Ron. No, Malfoy you speak whatever you want to. But be quick, we are discussing important matters here." Draco took this as an opportunity to speak, "Potter, I am not here to insult anyone of you. I am just here to apologize to all of you. For seven years, I made everyone's lives miserable. I now realize that I was just jealous. Granger herself made me realize that." At this point everyone stared at a masked yet obviously red-faced Hermione. "But" continued Draco, "the war has ended. I am in no pressure and have no reasons to act as a complete git. I am not asking to be chummy with you. God forbid, no! I am better this way. But I am asking you to start a civil acquaintance with me as it would benefit all of us, whereas being enemies would be of no use to any of us."

Hermione was bewildered. How come Malfoy realized his mistake by just a lecture? By now the entire ballroom population was staring at them. The sight of 'reformed' Death Eater Draco Malfoy, speaking to the 'Golden Trio' was priceless! They were whispering amongst each other, some Slytherins glaring at him, whereas some looking at him approvingly. She could see intrigue on many faces.

Meanwhile, Harry was on the verge of fainting. My God! If a berating Hermione has brought a change in him so quickly, the enmity between them could have actually been avoided! He looked at Ron unsurely, who looked murderous behind his white mask. "Harry, this is all a trap! Don't pay any attention to him. Slytherins will be Slytherins. He is just acting. How can anyone change within a minute? Harry, ask him to leave." Ron accusingly said.

Draco looked sheepishly at him. "Weasley, I know this is unbelievable. No one changes so fast. But I have not changed. I am just asking for an acquaintance different than that of being enemies. Personally, I don't even want to be friends with you. We are not like that. And by the way, Sorry to insult your family status. You may not be rich but you are _absolutely_ loving." Draco said. Ron looked at him wryly.

Harry decided what to do next. He held out his hand in order to get a handshake, which he got instantly and said, "Well Malfoy, we forgive you. But don't expect us to be friendly with you. It is nice to see that you have seen the error of your ways but I am afraid no one will believe it unless you prove it in front of everyone."

Draco replied without haste, "Potter, I will prove to the world that we have reformed." Turning to Hermione, he bowed and said, "May I have the pleasure of a dance, please?" Hermione glanced at Harry, Ginny and Ron, unsure of what to do. While Ron pleaded with her not to agree, Harry and Ginny nodded their heads, smiling. Ginny even gave her a wink. Hermione broke into a grin and took Malfoy's outstretched hand.

As he led her to the centre, Draco glanced sideways at Hermione. Behind her mask, he knew she was beaming. "This is a new beginning" he thought to himself smiling. Everyone was staring at them. Blaise Zabini, his only friend was giving him a thumbs-up. Meanwhile a song fitting the situation started playing…..


	4. This Dance We Do

**4. This Dance We Do **

_The whole world's broke and it ain't worth fixing__  
__It's time to start all over, make a new beginning__  
__There's too much pain, too much suffering__  
__Let's resolve to start all over make a new beginning _

Draco slid his left arm around Hermione's waist, Hermione placing her palm on his left shoulder. They held each other's right hands and held it up._  
_

_Now don't get me wrong I love life and living__  
__But when you wake up and look around at everything that's going down__  
__All wrong__  
__You see we need to change it now, this world with too few happy endings__  
__We can resolve to start all over make a new beginning_

Draco and Hermione gracefullyglided across the ballroom, dancing as though there is no tomorrow.__

_Start all over__  
__Start all over__  
__Start all over__  
__Start all over_

As they waltzed, Hermione and Draco leaned on to one another, taking in each other's hair's scents. Draco's hair smelled of some expensive hair perfume whereas Hermione's hair smelled of vanilla.__

_The world is broken into fragments and pieces__  
__That once were joined together in a unified whole__  
__But now too many stand alone There's too much separation__  
__We can resolve to come together in the new beginning_

The two were oblivious to everyone around. They were caught up in the moment, basking in each other's arms. Both didn't want the moment to stop.__

_Start all over__  
__Start all over__  
__Start all over__  
__Start all over_

Hermione looked around. People were joining them on the dance floor. Surprisingly, they were of different sides. Harry was dancing with Daphne Greengrass, Ron with Pansy Parkinson, Ginny with Blaise Zabini, Luna with Theodore Nott, Fred with Astoria Greengrass and George with Millicent Bulstrode. It was inter-house unity all right.__

_We can break the cycle - We can break the chain__  
__We can start all over - In the new beginning__  
__We can learn, we can teach__  
__We can share the myths the dream the prayer__  
__The notion that we can do better__  
__Change our lives and paths__  
__Create a new world_

Draco noticed everyone dancing. Smiling to himself he reflected that how a small move by him had brought such a huge change. He felt pleased with himself.__

_And Start all over__  
__Start all over__  
__Start all over__  
__Start all over_

The audience (those who were witnessing this) was cheering, many more joining the dancers with their respective partners. Suddenly the party which seemed dull was springing to life, courtesy to Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger._  
_

___The whole world's broke and it ain't worth fixing__  
__It's time to start all over, make a new beginning__  
__There's too much fighting, too little understanding__  
__It's time to stop and start all over__  
__Make a new beginning_

Now immersed in each other, Draco and Hermione enjoyed the time when no one was apart. Everyone was either enjoying, or dancing or eating.__

_Start all over__  
__Start all over__  
__Start all over__  
__Start all over__  
_

The two realized that even though they couldn't be the best of friends, they still had a spark. A spark that they could have with no one else._  
_

_We need to make new symbols__  
__Make new signs__  
__Make a new language__  
__With these we'll define the world_

As the song was ending, Hermione and Draco smiled at each other. An unspoken understanding between them, they shared jokes, laughed and had their time.__

_And start all over__  
__Start all over__  
__Start all over__  
__Start all over..._

As they parted, both looked at each other. Maybe they won't meet again but they will definitely never forget this dance. Little did they know how wrong they were…..

Astoria Greengrass furiously looked at Draco who was kissing Hermione's hand after the dance. She couldn't believe that he could stoop so low as to dance with a mudblood. "Anyways, he is mine. He will come to his senses and try to win me back." Thought Astoria as she stalked off to find Theo.

Meanwhile, Narcissa and Lucius had witnessed their son's actions and the impact it had on everyone. The smiled at each other knowingly, planning a move which would not just change many lives, but would shock the entire Wizarding World…


End file.
